


No thank you.

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [9]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, First Time, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, Outing, Protectiveness, Rejection, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Pre-MMX5]"I'm content staying here with Alia~" X declined and Alia's eyes widened at the refusal. X never refused Zero. Well... Dr. Cain did mention X have, at times, rejected the crimson hunter but that was coupled with a justifiable reason. What could be X's reason to say No?





	No thank you.

" **If you were ordered to guard an abandoned island and can only bring one item or person, what or who would you bring?** "

Sitting on the chair opposite to the couch, Alia interrogates the blue bomber to stall some time. Staying in the Seventeenth Squad's lounge, it's not exactly an interrogation but a game of some sort. Games humans created to stimulate the mind which is apparently X's favorite recreational activity.

 

"I would bring a knife since I'm not equipped with any sharp item in my being." X replied, hugging a throw pillow as he curled on the side of the couch. Emerald eyes looked back at his new operator.

"Why not a gaming console or a drawing tablet?" Alia pointed out, recalling her times with her research team. It's just her and X as the rest of the blue Hunter's subordinates are off patrolling and handling the missions supposedly-assigned to X. As suggested by X's right hand, the Seventeenth Unit anonymously decided that X will take a break for the day for being a wonderful workaholic. There's also the fact the newly assigned Commander Signas wants Alia and X to know each other as partners.

"Explain." X frowned.

"Is it not protocol to equip the hunter before dispatching them to the designated area?" The blonde hears the door outside give way, but refused to greet the outsider. "Or were you thinking of another course of action?"

"... I forgot I'm on sentinel duty." X closed his eyes, unaware of the looming hunter behind his area. "Then I would like to bring the equipment necessary for the mission."

"No. This question is referring to your personal desires, not a-"' Alia paused when she saw Zero lean on the couch.

 

...

 

"Why not a reploid?" Zero inquired, reaching down to poke X with his left index finger.

"Why would I drag someone into my mission?" X closed his right eye, having his cheek squished by his fellow Commander. "And I thought you have a mission in Giga City?"

"I delegated it to my right-hand." Zero moved his finger down, trailing his finger down to his friend's neck. "How long are you free?"

"It's very unlike you to delegate important tasks, Commander Zero." Alia didn't mean to sound annoyed, but she was. Whenever Zero is around, X's attitude changes and let's not forget X's partial focus on the blonde swordsman. Sure. Signas assigned Alia as X's operator and potential mental support, but it seems there is no such thing as space between the red and blue. When something intimate is beginning to emerge, Zero swoops in and intentionally destroys the moment through whatever means. Alia has yet to decipher whether this is intentional or  ~~unbelievable~~  pure coincidence.

 

"Not really." Zero explained as X twisted his neck to stare at him. Alia also wished to learn how Zero tracked the S-rank Hunter down in the bustling city of Abel. It shouldn't be possible. 'It shouldn't.'

"It is." Curious green observed mesmerized blue. X asked as Zero's finger traced the outlines of X's armor. "What's the occasion?"

"None." Zero answered, dipping closer to X. "Yours?"

"Subordinates insists on giving me a break." X replied in turn. "So Alia and I are playing a game."

 

'As expected of X. So honest.' Alia bowed her head and she might have sighed, but no one would notice this.

"Want to go out?" Zero suggested out of the blue and Alia had to raise her head to see their reaction. Zero continuous to be ambiguous with his blank expression and X is fixated to his colleague. Zero added. "We can bring her with us if you want."

'Sure and I'll be the third wheel.' Just like the past events X or Zero invited her to participate, the ex-researcher frequently watched the two intermingle over the smallest of things. Zero and X never run out of things to say, but if they did... They're content with the silence between them. Being with them makes Alia feel further alienated from what she's used to experience.

 

"No thank you. I'm content staying here with Alia~" X declined and Alia's eyes widened at the refusal. X never refused Zero. Well... Dr. Cain did mention X have, at times, rejected the crimson hunter but that was coupled with a justifiable reason. What could be X's reason to say No?

"..."

[For unknown reasons, the atmosphere in the room sunk by three degrees celsius.]

"I see."

 

* * *

 

"Why don't you make friends with the other reploids?" X suggested, clueless of the situation. Alia scanned the Commander of the Zeroth Unit. Zero has withdrawn his hand- no entire figure and is back standing with his hands clenching the exposed frame of the couch. The male is just as confused as Alia in regards to X's rationale for rejecting such an offer. It is customary that the inviter will treat the invitee. The factors to consider in a rendezvous would be: consequential effects of one's reputation, time consumption, food or object potentially consumed or received, action or activity preference and inviter's motive of such request.

"I recall someone inviting you for a special event in the City's Center. Why not accept her invite?" X offered instead. It has already been settled that Rockman X is willing to try everything, understand anything and appreciate anyone's invitation if given the time. The current situation is mind-boggling unless... Alia opened the browsing history of the blue hunter.

"It's only appropriate I ask you first." Zero retorted back and Alia noticed Zero's tone of voice deepened. "Is it wrong to prefer my  _best_  friend to a stranger?"

"No but it's also wrong to alert me of your future outgoings." X smiled warmly in contrast to his friend's cold gaze. "I don't own you or your time, Zero. You are your own person. If these are matters of personal importance then I won't get mad if you don't tell me anything.  ~~Maybe I'll feel sad, but that's my problem.~~ "

 

"Let's say this stranger had not invited me to said event. Would you have agreed to come with me on said event?" Zero tilted his head as X sat up from the couch.

"Zero.." X turned to face Zero, mirroring Zero's confusion. "Is it not a couple event tonight which the government sponsored to foster the relationship between individuals with a list of ah... (X gave a tiny chuckle) lighthearted activities?"

"You have not answered the question." Zero grimaced and X is the only reploid who has not understood the complexity of the situation. The issue right now is: Why did X refuse Zero's invitation?

"I don't understand why you treat my decline as a grave act." X mumbled, looking down at the pillow he hug earlier. Alia finally found the answer she was looking for, finding a similar theme with the list of words typed and recorded by the blue bomber. It finally makes sense. Not really but the intention of X is clear to her now. X fiddled with his throw pillow, "It's only one event, taking three hours of your time before the strike of midnight."

 

[Match-making]

 

'Oh my...' Alia never thought X would be such a reploid. Pairing individuals is not just about compatibility, but a whole list of variables. To pair Zero, a stubborn, lethal and militaristic S-Class Maverick Hunter, with another reploid is no easy feat. The list of candidates, including males (if X is an unconventional matchmaker), is at nigh zero percent and that's mostly because of the recent death of the Repliforce's political diplomat and ex-operator Iris.

"Answer the question, X." Zero isn't moving from his spot.

"No. I would still refuse, Zero." X placed the pillow on his lap, looking back at Zero. Alia has an idea on X's plan. It's simple and direct. X wants Zero to meet new people and learn to trust them again. Easier said than done, especially when X refuses to state his plan directly to his best friend. This act of refusal must have sparked due to today's date. They're in the month of Love where humans and reploids do outrageous deeds when stricken by a sickening emotion of passion. Passion does things to people. Alia may not have seen or felt love, but she has seen obsession from her colleagues. It's blinding to the point of destruction.

"If so, then what important tasks will you accomplish tonight?" [Alia suddenly realized X's plan may backfire horribly, considering Zero had lost his lover and friend(s) due to the lack of communication.]

"I will help Alia adjust to her position." X then stared at Alia as he spoke. X must have also realized his mistake. Everything X has done is embedded with purpose. There has never been a time where X does nothing. Therefore, denying Zero would involve committing another task equally important. That's why X took the risk of using Alia's inexperience. An operator functions as a navigator slash reminder on the tasks during the battlefield.

 

...

 

" _Reasonable_ _._ " Locking eyes, Alia experienced what humans call a 'death glare.' Highly effective since she finds difficulty focusing on whatever X is saying currently. It's as if there's a Z-saber pointed at her core processor, staring at an executor seconds before termination. When ocean blue looked away, Alia let out an unnecessary breath of relief. She holds her chest, eyes staring at the clipboard on her lap.

"But if I see you two on the bed..." Zero warned, almost teasing if not for the edge in his voice.

"W-we will do no such thing!" X flushed, throwing his pillow at Zero. "Just go already! (X crossed his arms, looking away from Zero.) You interrupted the game.."

"Whatever you say." Zero chuckled, swooping down to let out a blow of air close to X's earpiece.

 

"A-ah!" X fell off the couch. Not fully as X hooked his legs on the couch's arm. X immediately rolled away from the couch and onto the floor, avoiding Zero's arms. "Don't waste your time and go already!"

"See you tonight." Zero smirked and walked away from the embarrassed reploid.

"W-what are you talking about?! You are walking straight to your recharge pod and get your deserved rest!" X berated, hitting his head onto the couch after the door closed. "Ahh..."

"X." Alia uncrossed her legs, leaning forward to catch X's attention. "Next time, please do not use me as an excuse."

"Y-you knew?" X looked at her in bewilderment. Alia nodded. "My apologies!"

"It's fine..." Alia gave a helpless smile. "But if what I believe is correct then your actions suggest to Zero that you are playing  **hard to get**."

 

...

 

"Zero and I are not a thing!" X said with exasperation.

'Yet you two act like two lovebirds.' Alia can see what Signas is referring about. 'What a complicated issue.'

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "Is something wrong, doctor?" Zero inquired, wondering why the scientist is scrutinizing them intently.
> 
> "Hmm..." Dr. Cain stared at X who's hugging Zero. However, before Cain could assume that the deed is one-sided, the human spots Zero coil an arm around X's waist.
> 
> "..." X is currently asleep which is unfortunate since Dr. Cain visited X's room to discuss about the remnants of Eurasia.
> 
> "Let's get this straight." Dr. Cain leans on his wheel chair, staring at the indifferent male hunter. "Did X invite you to his bed or did you invite yourself into his bed?"
> 
> [Since he can't discuss this to Zero right now, Dr. Cain should try to break this awkward silence.]
> 
>  
> 
> "A mix of both." Zero joked as X slowly woke up. Zero pulled X close, whispering. "Morning."
> 
> "Hm...?" X woke up, bumping Zero's chin with his head. X sighed, resting his face on Zero's chest. "Zero. How- No. Why are you here?"
> 
> "You messaged me during your sleep so I came." Zero answered and X heaved. "Don't worry. We both slept well."
> 
> "That's not the problem, Z." X removed his hug and pushed away from Zero, only to find himself sitting on his friend's lap. "I messaged you again without reason. This is the fifth time this week."
> 
> "I don't mind." Zero admitted, loosening his grip on X. 'Except for the bed. You should upsize it.'
> 
> "Well... You should." X raised his leg to face away from Zero, pushing himself off the blonde's lap and onto the bed. "I have no reason to call you. It's not an emergency-"
> 
> "I'll consider it an invitation." Zero humored.
> 
> "Shut it you." X proceeded to playfully smack his shoulder. "I swear you're here to embarrass me."
> 
> "You're just paranoid." Zero grinned, "So what were you dreaming of?"
> 
> "None of your concern." X huffed, standing up the bed only to stare at his guest. 
> 
> "..." X blinked, opening his mouth and then he closed it. "I... Uhh.."
> 
>  
> 
> "I'll wait outside." Dr. Cain turned his wheels, rolling away but he will listen to the conversation.
> 
> *Click.


End file.
